User talk:TarantulaColin
Hey, I am new to and need a friend to talk to about some creepypasta s. TheLonerEmo (talk) 22:05, June 23, 2014 (UTC) New Categories Please do not create categories. If you make a mistake in typing a category, click the pencil icon to edit or the garbage can icon to delete. There's no need to publish an edit with a non-existent category. See the page for rules about what categories can and cannot be added to pages together or by non-admin, and also for further descriptions of all our existing categories. If you are confused as to how categories on Wikia are supposed to work, please see . The first offense for this is a warning, but the second offense will result in a 1 (one) day block per the . If you feel your new category should be added to this list, leave a message on stating your proposed category and reasons for its inclusion. It must, though, be applicable to at LEAST 10 (ten) existing pages to be considered. "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 02:01, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Categories and pointsgaming The categories ghosts, beings, monsters, demon/devil, and cryptids are to be used separately. They can't be used in conjunction. Additionally the weird category is for stories that can't be classified in one of the existing categories and is a stand-alone tag. Judging by the six or seven categories (The story had no video in it even.) you tacked onto your story three paragraph long story, it really looks like you are pointsgaming. (Trying to get badges.) I've reverted your edits and am giving you a warning. The next time you tag a bunch of categories onto a store with no justification, you are going to get banned for a day. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 14:37, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Warning Please don't remove the messages the Administrators leave you. It can count as vandalism, i you continue doing it. This is the second time it happens. "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 14:54, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Ban I already gave you a warning about tagging the "ghosts" and "beings" categories together. (One or the other, not both.) I also noticed you undid the revisions Wave did to your story to remove the pointless categories you tagged in The Face in the Window. (Your story features a 3DS, but it is not the main focus of the story, the video game tag only pertains to stories that heavily feature video games or stories in which video games are the main drive like haunted video game stories.) It's also noted how you also tried to remove my warning about category violations which seems duplicitous. As such you are being given a three hour ban with a warning. This is typically a one day ban, but I don't feel like being harsh. However, policing your contributions doesn't sound like a fun time, so the next category infraction you get is going to be a three day ban. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:08, June 26, 2014 (UTC)